Ichigo Shihoin
by RaigaKurosaki
Summary: What if Ichigo was a girl? What if she was Yoruichi's daughter? I don't own Bleach. Fem Ichigo! Who should I pair Ichigo with? Chapter 5 is up.Discontinued due to inability to write more
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

**3rd Person POV(3P POV)**

In squad 4 barracks in the soul society, was a little girl about 9 with purple hair with a bright orange streak, her eyes were a bright silver, she was wearing a white Kimono with black cats decorated on it, standing just outside inches from the girl were two women and a man, the first woman had black hair in a backwards ponytail and soft eyes she wore a simple black Shihakusho**(A/N:If I spelled that wrong you know what I mean)** with a captain's Haori showing the symbol for squad 4, this woman was Captain Retsu Unohana.

The second woman had purple hair and golden eyes, she wore a sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black wrist guards but also had a black ribbon tied around her neck, she was wearing a long-sleeved captain's _haori_ her hair was short, cut to cheek length**(A/N:Soifon's hair style)**, she was also wearing a haori with a symbol for squad 2 this was Yoruichi Shihoin, and the final person a man with blonde hair framing his grey eyes wearing a simple black shihakusho and a haori with the 12 symbol, this was Kisuke Urahara.

Yoruichi smiled at Unohana,"Thank you for the medicine, Ichigo's been getting worse and worse with her Rieatsu climbing steadily and all soon she'll have to go to the Shino Academy at the age of 9."

Unohana smiled,"Just keep her close to Urahara, he's got more people with free time than you Yoruichi."

The girl smiled,"Arigato, Retsu-chan."

Unohana smiled at the young girl and handed some candy to her,"Just remember to come by once in a while Isane and I could use your bright personality around here."

The little girl said,"I promise, bye Retsu-chan."

Yoruichi and Kisuke both gave goodbyes and left, the next day, Kisuke took Ichigo to the 12th division with him and when they walked in he smiled and asked,"Ichigo I'm going to do some paperwork why don't you take a tour and hang out with my lieutenant, her name is Hiyori Sarugaki."

"Hey!" The blonde fukataicho said coming over,"I don't want to babysit."

Kisuke said,"I'll do all the paperwork if you just take her and show her around and show her places."

Hiyori smiled and nodded before grabbing Ichigo's hand and leading her around the 12th division's barracks until Ichigo asked,"Hiyo-chan can we go see other divisions?"

She nodded,"We'll go see Matsumoto-san at the tenth."

With that she was lead to the tenth division's office to find only Isshin Shiba there, he asked,"Yes Hiyori Sarugaki?"

She said,"Just showing Ichigo here wherever she wants so I can get out of doing paperwork."

He smiled,"So my goddaughter is behind you, get over here Ichigo."

She smiled and ran to hug Isshin. When they separated Ichigo smiled, "See you later Ish-chan."

He smiled and nodded before Hiyori takes Ichigo to squad 6 to see Byakuya who the girl somehow managed to make smile and they stopped by the 11th where she and Yachiru chatted while Hiyori got to question some people on the whereabouts of Rangiku.

They soon left for the second division.

When they reached the quiet division Ichigo suddenly disappeared only for her to reappear in Yoruichi's embrace, Hiyori let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

After a few more visitations they visited squad 4 and Hiyori found Rangiku having tea with Unohana and Isane, when Ichigo saw the two she smiled and yelled out,"Ran-chan, Isa-chan, Retsu-chan!"

They turned and smiled, Ichigo excitedly said,"Hiyo-chan brought me here, oh and Retsu-chan I still have the candy you gave me, want some?"

All three took a few at the young girl's insistance and then she offered some to Hiyori who took a piece.

They all loved the cheerful girl and would be happy to do things with her.

Just as Ichigo and Hiyori were about to leave Ichigo froze and fell on the spot her eyes closing and her breathing becoming very slow.

Unohana barked orders as she and Isane got her into a treating room.

Isane gasped at the results,"She's in her inner world apparently speaking to the Zanpakuto spirit, we need to see what's going on."

Hiyori nodded and left only to come back with Kisuke and a big machine, he said,"It's the inner world viewer."

He hooked it up to Ichigo and when he turned it on the place was the living world but sideways she was sitting on a skyscraper talking to a man with long brown hair, a flowing black cloak and a pair of shades.

The thing that caught in their minds was there was a third being that was neither Zanpakuto spirit nor anything else that made sense, the specter was an inverted Ichigo with white hair and skin and gold eyes with black scalera. They all turned to the scientist who said,

"There's only one explanation it's a hollow that has somehow merged with her essence, let's listen."

Ichigo was talking to them she smiled,"So Shira-chan, Zanget-chan, what was thing you wanted to tell me?"

'Zanget-chan' said,"Yes, you should know that Shira is not a zanpakuto spirit, he is a inner hollow, you are special Ichigo, your mother unknowingly fought a vasto lorde only for it to merge with your soul when she defeated it and when she gave birth to you the vasto lorde came with you that is Shira but she will only listen to you if you can answer her question."

"About whether or not I want to be strong?"

"Exactly."

"Yes I want to be strong like my Tous-san and Kaa-chan."

Kisuke smiled and Shira said,"Then my powers are at your disposal, now when you get back you say Zanget's name."

She nodded and the screen went black Kisuke moved the machine over to the wall as Ichigo sat up she smiled and said,"Zangetsu."

In a blast of blue light Ichigo's rieatsu jumped up to captain level before settling at lieutenant level when everything cleared she was holding a heavy blade shaped kinda like a cleaver, it was half black half white with white cloth covering it's hilt and it had no guard.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

**Kisuke's POV**

I watched as my daughter smiled happily and said,"Tousan, Kaa-chan, Retsu-chan, Isa-chan, Hiyo-chan, and Ran-chan, meet Zangetsu."

She held the zanpakuto out and it glowed an eerie blue.

I smiled,"Well Ichigo, Zangetsu, it's pretty late how about we go to bed and you can train tomorrow before going to the shino academy the day after."

Ichigo smiled and nodded quickly before shooting off like a rocket.

**The Next Day**

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up to my mom shaking me awake it was dark and she looked worried dad was looking around in panic, Tessai was beside him calm as ever, I asked,"Kaa-chan what's going on?"

She said,"Ichi-chan, your father was framed for a crime he didn't commit, so we're leaving and we want you to come too or they'll get you and we don't want that."

I was confused but got up and ran with them. We stopped to get 7 people with hollow masks I recognized them as my dad's friends and I asked,"Why do they have hollow masks?"

"Because someone used an invention of mine that was to be destroyed and used it on them, then he framed it on me, the soul society now believes that I did the same to you and taught you to control it, now we have to get out or they'll execute you and these 7 and they'll put me and Tessai in the maggot's nest."

I looked at him his face was serious so I knew he wasn't joking,"Tousan, where will we go?"

He said,"The world of the living."

I looked at mom and then said,"Then I will need to use hollow powers."

I made motions of ripping my face and on my face was a hollow mask with small red markings. I grabbed the 7 and flash stepped to the senkaimon and made it before the mask dissipated because I'd taken it off, mom caught up first then dad and we opened the senkaimon and mom had stepped through with the 7 and Tessai when a voice said,

"Stop right there Urahara, you are under arrest along with your daughter."

We turned to see Sosuke Aizen he said,"Give up now and we may let your daughter live and we could train her, a hollow under our control, it's a good idea."

Dad stepped forward drawing his Zanpakuto Benihime and held it at his side, he said,"Awaken now, Benihime!"

The blade takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

I looked at him and Aizen said,"Tsk, tsk. you know that no bankai can defeat Kyoka Suigetsu in shikai that's why it doesn't have a bankai because it already is a bankai."

Dad said,"Ichigo step back."

I did so and he stabbed Benihime into the ground until it's hilt hit the ground and he yelled,"Bankai! Kurimuzonkuīn(A/N:Translation "Crimson Queen", this is my take on Urahara's Bankai) his Zanpakuto didn't really change but the real change was in front of him, a woman in a crimson dress with red eyeliner and silky red hair, on her head was a Queen's crown with rubies all over it, holding the same sword. Then I noticed his clothes were also crimson but he held a sceptor in his right hand(A/N:Is he right handed? I don't remember.)

She smiled at Urahara and then at me,"Protecting the new princess, eh, Kisuke."

She jabbed him with her right elbow and he sighed,"This is why I don't use bankai, you can't train with a bankai like Kurimzonkuin because you'll never get the chance to attack because you'll either die laughing,"

She flashed stepped away and appeared behind Aizen before stabbing him he looked surprised and Dad finished,"Or die wide-eyed."

Just then we heard noise and ran Benihime returning to normal and dad's clothes doing the same.

I looked at him and asked,"Dad, what was that with Benihime are there any other Zanpakuto like that?"

He shook his head,"Not that I know of."

I then asked,"Are we ever going back?"

He shook his head,"Not for the foreseeable future."

I nodded and kept walking.

I'd always wondered if I'd get to see the world of the living, now I got my wish, I guess it's true be careful what you wish for.


	3. Author's note

**Okay so at first I was going to make Ichigo Bisexual but I got a suggestion that I couldn't pass up. Other than that I have something for you guys, in the next chapter there will be three questions whoever gets all three right will get a shout out and will have the chance to get their own character added into the story(not as a minor character, a major one, mind you), although if two people get it right I'll do a coin toss, and if it's more than two I'll have my little brother make the choice since he doesn't like anime or anything I like for that matter. Next on the agenda, I have to ask you guys, which do you like better Female IchigoxRenji or Female IchigoxUluquiorra(Did I spell that wrong? and also this has nothing to do with the pairing of the story I just think female IchigoXUluquiorra is cooler because Uluquiorra is badass and so is Ichigo whereas Rengji is just cooler than Uryu but most of the other characters are cooler than him because he is too cocky whereas everyone else can back it up and Uryu is 2x worse). Lastly shout out for my first two reviewers Heavenly God and Gunzen.  
><strong>

**ICHIGO FOR THE WIN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's the questions,**

**Can you tell me why Unohana wears a reverse ponytail?**

**Do you know what happened when Toshiro Hitsugaya met Rangiku?**

**and finally**

**What does Tensa Zangetsu mean?**

**And for any wiseguys out there I do know the answers to all these*mumbles* stupid little brothers always getting on my nerves.**

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

**Kisuke's POV**

I sighed as Benihime glowed a dull red showing her displeasure at hitting Ichigo but we had to train her.

**Flashback**

_Yoruichi was growling at me and said,"Kisuke, we have to do something with Ichigo she's unlocked her zanpakuto and can use her hollow mask you need to train her."_

_I said,"No, we need to wait."_

_She glared,"Start now or you'll lose what you used to make her with me."_

_I grabbed my crotch and said,"Yes ma'am."_

_Then I ran._

**Flashback end(A/N:Kisuke's flashbacks will always be short, one of my friends say it's comedic if the flashbacks are short and have someone getting hurt or mentioning someone get hurt, thanks for reading this note)**

I waited as Ichigo used healing kido and we continued to train she seemed determined as she jumped into the air and brought her zanpakuto down, I dodged and she slowly got angry and yelled,

"Dad, quit going easy on me and fight I don't care if you beat me to a pulp I want to be pushed to my limits, I will become stronger!"

I dodged another hit and blocked a third before pushing Ichigo into a small outcropping of rock and breaking it in the process, the 12-year-old got up and attacked her Zanpakuto was big but she lacked training to move quickly with it and much to my displeasure, I kicked her back she bounced hitting the ground a few times like a rock skipping over water her body doing back flips when she hit the ground and came up a few inches before hitting the ground again and continuing the cycle 10 times before landing on her feet and standing blood was pouring slowly from a cut just above her left eye.

I couldn't help it but a destruction count popped up into my mind,

Urahara: 1

Ichigo:0

she smiled and jumped at me with renewed vigor, her attacks become stronger with each bit of damage she took from my attacks then I noticed it her zanpakuto was doing this, she smirked,

"Finally noticing dad, Zangetsu takes my determination and damage and turns it into energy and makes me stronger not to mention faster, that's not all, Getsuga Tensho!"

She swung the blade as she said this and a blue energy crescent accompanied the slash, I erected a blood mist shield in front of me, a shield made of crimson spiritual pressure, it absorbed some of the blast but the rest pushed me into a rock outcropping and broke it then another, then another, then another, then another, and you're not going to believe this but, another one after that, before I finally stopped, I heard giggling as the destruction count came up again

Urahara:1

Ichigo:5

I cursed and jumped up before flash stepping forward and put my hand over her face she looked surprised before she collapsed and I freaked out checking her until I heard laughter and turned to see Yoruichi, she said,

"Don't worry Kisuke she just fainted oh and I heard you used bankai getting away from Aizen yesterday."

**Yoruichi's POV**

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, He asked,"I have 10 seconds, don't I?" (1)

I smiled,"Yep."

He flashed stepped away and I soon went after him after putting Ichigo in her bed.

10 years Later

**Yoruichi's POV**

I watched as Kisuke once gain told Ichigo to materialize Zangetsu.

She smiled and did so and the cloaked spirit of the sword reappeared fondly clapping as Ichigo finally brought him out fully, I was also clapping looking at my daughter with pride, and Kisuke smiled and hugged her until,

"D-Dad, c-can't b-breathe, n-need o-oxygen, w-world g-going b-black." She said until he released her and she started gasping for breath

"N-Never do that again or I'll make your life a living hell dad and believe me, I can." she said weakly even though it was true all she had to do was ask and I'd be the hell out of him for no other reason than because I could. (2)

**1 year later**

**Ichigo's POV**

My dad smiled at me as I nodded in answer, he'd asked if I wanted to learn bankai, then he explained that bankai would make me stronger and I'd get to see newer powers with Zangetsu and I'd have more reason to train and not go to human school.

I slowly went into my inner world and was confronted by Zangetsu,"Bankai training?"

I noodded,"Bankai training."

Shira asked,"Bankai training?"

I again nodded,"Bankai training."

Zangetsu glared,"You only did that to annoy me didn't you."

I smirked, "What was your first clue old man?"

He sighed,"You know what I was going to suggest intense training with philosophical meaning but fuck it, falling boxes it is."

With that tons of boxes fell from the air, no not fell, it was raining boxes with the width of a big ring box but all big enough to hold a small katana. I smirked. (3)

**50 years later**

**Ichigo's POV**

I was training with my bankai, Tensa Zangetsu and was working on beating the hell out of my dad for experimenting when he was supposed to be watching Jinta and Ururu, at the same time mind you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here goes the explanations<strong>

**1. Yoruichi doesn't like KurimzonKuin because she's territorial (Try figuring out which one I'm talking about) over Kisuke.**

**2. Looks like Ichigo has Yoruichi wrapped around her finger and the problem is Yoruichi knows it and does nothing about it.**

**3. If you've seen episode 20, was it?, you'd know this the falling boxes and the philosophical thing was each blade in the bankai training in the show was a part of Ichigo's soul.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so first shout outs for Dragon slayer 41, ****Timeaccel, and BleachxFairyTail9121.  
><strong>

**Then shout outs for the one who gave detailed reasons for why they like Fem IchigoxRenji/ Fem Ichigo XUluquiorra, Windblade67.**

**Also I would have taken either of the answers for what happened when Rangiku and Toshiro met either she yelled at the shopkeeper and Toshiro or her telling him to become a shinigami. Thanks BleachxFairyTail9121 for giving both.**

**I'm going to be using two OCs since it fits. Now the OCs will appear by the end of the chapter (notice I didn't say at the end) so if you want to see the OCs read on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ch.4<p>

**Ichigo's POV**

I was walking around Karakura thinking about what I want to do next when I ran into a guy with black hair and blue eyes he smiled,

"Sorry for running into you, the name's Rin Kurosaki."

I nodded," Ichigo Shihoin and it's my fault, sorry to bother you, I'm going to give a message to one of my dad's friends since he so busy. "

He nodded and walked off and I continued to the Vizard hideout to which I was easily able to enter and I walked to the training area where they usually were, I found the usual Hiyori beating up Shinji, Kensei and Mashiro were fighting, Hachi was sitting there meditating, Love was reading his manga, Rose was playing his music, and Lisa was reading her dirty manga, then there was her daughter, Miyoko Yadomaru and just as her name meant she was beautiful about half my age with Sapphire colored hair and eyes as purple as my mother's hair and mine minus the orange streak, who was looking disdainfully at her mother's choice of reading material.

Shinji was a blonde man with brown eyes, he wore the Karakura school uniform to look younger, Hiyori was a very short, brown-eyed, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in spiky pigtails with her bangs clipped together by three clips, Kensei was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes he wears Muscle shirts and cargo pants, Mashiro was a young woman with hazel eyes she wears a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair, Hachi was a very large and rotund man he wears an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie he has golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the center, Love a tall man with brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his above average height Love sports a green jogging suit and wears mirrored sunglasses at all times, Rose was a skinny man who had purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression Rose wears a black suit with a thigh-length, black jacket he also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked, he was also Miyoko's father, Lisa was a young adult woman with turquoise eyes, red oval glasses and long black hair her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in a braided ponytail. She dresses in a long-sleeved sailor _fuku_, with a teal green/blue-collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief, and there was Miyoko was a young girl who looked about 14-15 like me, she wore a sapphire and sky blue version of a Karakura high girls uniform, which she only wore to get Shinji to shut up, but wouldn't wear any other color than blue, she had noticed me immediately and smiled,

"Ichi-chan, how are you?"

I smiled back and replied,"I'm good thanks, how about after I give Shinj my dad's message we hang out?"

She replied happily with an 'okay' and went to get ready jumping around with joy as she never gets to do anything, I thought,_ Man she's almost as hyper as Mashiro sometimes_ and walked over to Shinji, grabbing his and Hiyori's ears when in range of their fighting,

"Now I'm going to let go of your ears," I said ignoring their pained groans,"and when I do, Hiyori will find someone else to beat up while I relay a busy guys message and Shinji will shut up and listen or me and Hiyori will hollowfy and beat the shit out of him."

I let go of their ears and Hiyori went to beating up Love who was sniggering.

I said,"Now my dad has news he wants to talk to you about as soon as possible and also mom says you owe her 10 yen for the sake she sent since it was on your behalf, see ya."

He growled and I walked over to my best friend.

she smiled, her zanpakuto at her side, Yuki, a dangerous zanpakuto with a sapphire colored hilt and a blade so shiny you'd think she polishes it (which she doesn't) and that it she sharpened it (which she did), I knew it's ability well and she knew all of my zanpakuto's abilities well, we'd both determined one thing they had in common, like most zanpakuto they have their own abilities but both were divine type zanpkuto in nature, hers was ice and divine while mine was melee and divine, while that factors in both zanpakuto are equally matched in strength and fighting capabilities, the only advantage I had was experience but she had the advantage of he Zanpakuto's ability one his and it'd be game over.

She seemed to be talking to her Zanpakuto when I walked up because her eyes were unfocused and dull only her face changing to annoyance told me that she was talking to her annoying inner hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys read review and most of all if you have a suggestion either review it or if you feel like it's really good P.M.. it to me so I have easier access to it while witting.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys now I'm going to go ahead and tell you there is going to be tons of time skips since Ichigo doesn't have to do everything and she only appears when she can.  
><strong>

**'Hollow'**

'Zanpakuto'

'normal'

* * *

><p>ch.5<p>

**Kisuke's POV**

I watched as my daughter escorted the shinigami out of the shop smiling and chatting, I also heard her say,".. Watch out around my dad."

I then started thinking that she really must like teasing me or she thinks I'm a pervert.

_You are a pervert Kisuke_, My ever helpful (note the sarcasm) Zanpakuto said.

_Who asked you?_ I replied

_Yoruichi_, she said in a sarcastic tone

Well if she did she'd have beat the hell out of you and I wouldn't be having this conversation, I snapped

She giggled and said, _You know we all like to tease you, I like it more because I know everything about you_.

I growled and ignored her before getting back to work.

**Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ichigo's POV**

I jumped into the hospital after having my gigai take care of everything and ran in to help Rin, and seconds of running lead to me, Rin, and Miyoko to run into each other Miyoko fell on her back (1), Rin on his head, and me on my ass, I dusted myself off and Zangetsu said,

_Well at least I can't feel that._

**_Got that right._**

I scowled at his tone,

"Man I hate how smug Zangetsu is sometimes and Shiro too."

Miyoko giggled,"Well nice to see your training Ichi-chan."

I glared but playfully,"Well I least I don't look like I'm about to get spread."**(A/N:This is rated T people, most of my stories are, or is it all of them? eh whatevs.)**

She blushed,"Man, either my mom is rubbing of on me or 'Lady Luck' doesn't smile on me."

I laughed and then noticed a big hollow coming our way the other people looking at us silently yelling, "MOVE!"

I smiled,"You want ta kill the hollow or should I?"

I patted my sealed Zangetsu at my side.

She sweatdropped,"If you did the building would collapse on us with it's weakened state and your destructive rieatsu, just like the last hideout when you used your shika."

The last part she sighed in exasperation.

I blushed,"Again sorry."

She smiled,"Freeze with a single cut, Yuki."

With that her blade gets longer and the hilt went from sapphire blue to snow whit and the guard became an icy blue, with a flash of shunpo and a cut to the hollow it kept moving and a guy with blueish hair and wearing classes said,

"We're doomed."

I smiled,"3... 2... 1... 0."

Ice began to cover the hollow until it stopped frozen solid in front of Rin he looked at it and Miyoko stabbed it's frozen back and it disintegrated into reishi and in some parts snow.

Rukia looked at Miyoko and said,"That Zanpakuto is beautiful, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm and ice-user too."

I nodded,"Well that seems to be the last of them, you're on your own I have work to do."

With that I left to get back to the Urahara Shoten.

**Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as I picked Rin up from the left side and Miyoko did the same on the right and we carried him to the Urahara Shoten where we worked together to heal him.

I made small talk while I did so,"Sooooooo," I said stretching to word unnaturally,"you want to help invade the soul society?"

She said,"Duh, I'm gonna get a one up on those bastards."

I smiled and we both decided to go to bed so I showed her to her room.

**Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed as Rin once again got his Zanpakuto cut, if this kept up he'd be buried in the ground soon. that was until, he stopped and a minute later he yelled,

"Show no fear destroy all in your path Izanagi!"

His zanpakuto changed and became a katana with a zigzag pattern making it look like solidified lightning.

I watched as electricity coursed around it dad smiled only to jump as one little electric bolt zapped his hat and it caught fire as it fell, dad batted the flames away and the only damage was some scorch marks, He said,

"Rin, that was a birthday present from Ichigo-chan."

I smiled at the reminder, "Sorry." was his reply

**Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I watched as Rin, Miyoko, a girl with orange hair, a man of mexican descent, the quincy, and my mom in cat form came down to the area where I was waiting to give the signal to open the senkaimon.

**Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rin's POV**

I ran through the soul society, I'd beaten Ikkaku rather quickly, but you know a person can only take so much electricity in their body. I then started to find Ganju Shiba.

**With Miyoko and Ichigo**

**Miyoko's POV**

I sighed as we ran into two lieutenants, one a guy with spiky red pineapple hair and the other a girl with honey blonde hair, I nodded,"Ichigo you deal with pineapple-san, I'll take blonde-san."

The blonde said,"Now that she mentions it, Abarai-san, your hair does look like a pineapple."

The pineapple, Abarai growled and the blonde, drawing her zanpakuto, said,"Hi I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10."

I smiled and I did the same,"Miyoko Yadomaru and this is my zanpakuto, Yuki, now stand, Yuki."

With that my blade gets longer and the hilt went from sapphire blue to snow whit and the guard became an icy blue, the air around us blew stronger as it all accumulated into about 10 icy swords, I said,

"Matsumoto-san, my Yuki has two releases unlike most Zanpakuto mine has a indecisive nature so it uses two of it's possible powers, this is one of them, I use the water vapor in the air and make it into any shape I want and I can control them with my blade."

I pointed my zanpakuto at her and the swords shot forward she jumped to dodge only getting a cut on the shoulder from this.

I turned when Ichigo yelled,"You want to see my shikai then here, tear the heavens asunder, Zangetsu!"(2)

In a flash of blueish white light covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom, onto the next thing<strong>

**1. Miyoko will be helping Ichigo throughout it all not just staying at the Vizard hideout.**

**2. Ichigo's release phrease is a common one but it's a classic one**


End file.
